Up In Smoke
by Jgraves
Summary: Team 7 set up their sensei's on a blind date. But can love bloom when when one disaster after another hits our favorite teachers. Read to find out


Kakashi and Iruka's first date was a disaster! To be fair it was a blind date and how often do those go well?

A table for two was pushed off to the side, candle light glowed and Iruka Umino sat there scowling, his date was late. He'd been waiting for a solid hour. Naruto (and friends) had set Iruka up. Apparently with someone who didn't know how to tell time. Iruka was at first worried, maybe something had happened to his date? Now he was annoyed and was heading straight towards pissed. Whoever was supposed to be Iruka's date had some big balls for making someone wait this long.

This of course is when Kakashi "The Lighting Blade," Hataka showed up.

"Iruka Sensei?" Kakashi eyes widen, he too was just as clueless on who Team 7 had set him up with. His surprise only showed for a split second though. "I'm sorry Iruka Sensei but you see.."

"Nope," Iruka put his hand up in the universal symbol for hell no, "I don't want to even know. If you start sprouting off about dolphins or the elderly I may have to hurt you." Kakashi sat and gave off a nervous chuckle.

The waiter chose this time to bring the couple a bottle of sake, he poured them each a glass nervously spilling some on the sleeve of Kakashi. The waiter then tried to pat it dry with his apron.

"Ogata, that's alright. I'm sure Kakashi can manage."

The nervous waiter did as he was told. Bowed a few hundred times while apologizing and left babbling about crazy ninjas.

"Ogata?" Kakashi asked with a raise eyebrow staring at the waiter who walked away.

Iruka looked over his menu at Kakashi, "yes I'm on a first name bases with the wait staff since I've been siting her forever. They recommend the cabonara."

Kakashi huffed and ruffled his hair which is when Iruka noticed that the silver was littered with glitter. The sparkles made a halo of light shine around Kakashi. Iruka was staring blatantly, thinking the glitter was giving his date an unfair advantage, the man needed no help looking attractive. Everyone knew Kakashi was sex on a stick. Kakashi was talking but Iruka was zoned out. All Iruka heard was tea party.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I said Mirai's tea parties will be the death of me."

Iruka laughed at Kakashi, "that's why you were late? You were playing with Asuma & Kurenai's daughter?"

The next Hokage sitting at kids table drinking from a mini plastic cup, pinky up, was a sight Iruka would pay to see.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get glitter out of hair do you?"

"olive oil."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

"Naruto went through a glitter bomb phase," Iruka admitted.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to laugh, "I'm glad I missed that."

"How did those brats get you here?" Iruka asked Kakashi because it was team 7's fault that the two men were on this date.

"It wasn't hard they just mentioned that if I didn't start getting myself out there I was going to spend my golden years with Guy as my only companion."

Iruka snickered

"How about you."

Iruka rubbed his scar, a nervous twitch. "They switched all my passwords and won't give them back till I come back with proof that I went on the date."

"Wow, I don't know if I should be impressed or offended. Blackmailed into going on a date with me."

"Yes, well I have no idea if my card will be accepted since I can't look at my account to check my balance so you may have been blackmailed into buying dinner."

Kakashi snickered.

The couple relaxed, ordered their food, and just enjoyed one another's company. So much so that only one of them was aware of the eyes on them but he chose to ignore it.

"….so then Sakura punched them both."

"No! Oh that's too good. Wait did you have to explain it to them?" Tears fell from Iruka's eyes as he cracked up.

Kakashi shivered, "Please don't remind me. You guys should really teach sex-ed. Spare innocent sensei's the horror of teaching their moronic students these things"

"Innocent," Iruka snorted.

Kakashi was entertaining and if anyone ever asked Iruka why he hadn't noticed his best friends crashing his date till it was too late he would use Kakashi as the excuse.

Anko and Genma swept up to the two men's table. Anko pulled up a chair, leaned the back side to face the couple and straddled her seat. She had a kunai on hand, twirling it by its handle loop. Genma stood on the opposite side, grabbed a roll from the bread basket and started eating it, "Sorry Ruka I tried to stop her," Genma said in between bites. Iruka just gave him the stink eye.

"Anko why are you here?" Iruka gritted out because it was just like them to ruin his date which is why he hadn't told them he had a date in the first place.

"Ruru that's what I should be asking you. How could you not tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world that you had a date." Anko put her hand over her heart and gave Iruka her most pitiful puppy dog face eve. "I'm hurt!"

Iruka huffed putting his palm to his forehead. He could feel a headache forming.

"You know it's my duty as bff to make sure your dates reach our requirements. How am I supposed to know if he's even good enough for you," she pointed to Kakashi with her kunai, "if you don't tell us beforehand?"

"Hello to you too Anko," Kakashi finally acknowledged her. He then gave a nod to Genma who returned the gesture. Leave it to Kakashi to not even bat eyelash when a crazy ninja was holding a sharp object towards him.

"Anko it was a blind date how could I possible tell you beforehand if I didn't even know."

"That's no excuse Iruka"

The waiter walked up to the table with their food. "Mr. Umino is there anything else I can assist you with? Extra sitting?" The kid gave Anko an evil glare which was either very brave of him or very dumb.

"No Ogata, thank you but my friends were just leaving."

"Fine," Anko huffed, "but you haven't heard the end of this Iruka and you." She pointed her kunai to Kakashi and moved into his space. Her voice lowered to a hiss, but this was Anko so Iruka could still hear her clearly across the table. "if you hurt one hair on our precious Iruka I will chop you into itty bitty pieces and feed you to my snakes." She bounced up blew a kiss to Iruka and skipped off. Genma grabbed the bread basket, "you mind if we take this?" he asked as he chomped down on another piece of bread.

"Go ahead you traitor," Iruka said but without any bite.

"Yea but you love me," Genma winked and left.

Iruka huffed, elbows on table and face in hands, he contemplated his life choices.

"Well that was fun."

"Just hand me the sake please."

Kakashi handed the bottle over. Iruka started to pour himself a glass and wondered how much he would need to drink to forget the night so far.

"If it makes you feel better I'm sure Guy will challenge you to a contest of youth before our next date."

"Yea?" Iruka kept pouring. "Wait, What? Our next date? I mean I did have fun."

"Iruka"

"You know when you showed up and my evil friends weren't here."

"Iruka"

"Another date huh, yea.."

"Iruka!"

"What?" Iruka shirked

Kakashi grabbed the sake bottle from Iruka's hand. The bottle that had just been poured all over the table.

"Oh Holy Kami!" Iruka jumped up knocking the table in the process. Iruka watched in horror as the candle fell over and the tablecloth whooshed on fire. Kakashi stood, grabbed the linen and in one swift move and ripped it from the table without disturbing anything. Kakashi stomped out the flames. Iruka looked up just in time to see an amber catch onto Kakashi's sleeve, a small flame ignited. Iruka moved without thinking. He threw the older man to the ground and fell on top of him. Iruka swatted at the flames, they let out without any resistance.

Kakashi lifted his head up to stare at the man on top of him. "Iruka if you wanted me on my back you only had to ask."

That's when the alarm and the sprinkler system went off. Iruka groaned and banged his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi laid back and laughed

 _ **An hour later**_

The two-man huddled under a blanket, they sat on a curb and a medic ninja poked and prodded.

"I assure you we are both fine," Kakashi stated.

"Can we go now?" Iruka wined.

Kakashi looked at the younger man with a raised eyebrow. It was so unlike Iruka to be almost rude to a stranger. Kakashi thought it was cute.

The medic must have felt sorry for them because after taking their info and giving them reports to fill out for later he said they could leave.

Iruka stared at the report. "You think Naruto will consider this proof I went on a date?"

"If not, he could always just look at the newspaper." Kakashi pointed to a man who was taking pictures of the restaurant.

Iruka put his head down in defeat and just to emphasize the point his stomach growled. Dinner had been ruined.

Kakashi sat up letting the blanket fall. Iruka looked up to see Kakashi holding his hand out for him. "Iruka sensei would you like to come over to my place? I'll whip something up for us to eat."

Iruka let Kakashi help him up. "ok but you know you can drop the sensei part, just Iruka is good."

The men started walking, leaving the mess of the night behind them.

"I kinda like sensei. What if I use it when you're in my bed."

Iruka smacked the older man in the back of the head but then laughed. He might let Kakashi call him sensei, he was sure there was even a few things he could teach the Great Copy Nin.


End file.
